Chapter 2: Peter Pan
Here is the second chapter of Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us. (Cut to Agrabah at night. Chapter 2: Peter Pan appears on the screen) (We see Peter Pan, Mulan, Simba, and Princess Merida are on top of one of the rooftops of one of the buildings in Agrabah. But this Agrabah is full of the Regime banners all of the buildings) Peter Pan: Agrabah... Sort of. Princess Merida:(kneeling down; overlooking the streets; pulls her hood up) So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth? Mulan: It could be either, old friend. We may have jumped to a different dimension. Or, events in our timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present. Simba: We have to determine which one. Fast. If Jafar's spell went off, we have to get back. Princess Merida: Disney Castle should picked up any anomalies, right? Mulan:(tries to make contact, but to no avail) Disney Castle might not even exist here. I can't make contact with them, my parents home, or Imperial City. Peter Pan: Well, we need to find out. Once me and Tink have restocked on Pixie Dust, we can get us there. Simba: The Pride Land archives. If this is an alternate timeline, I might find a record of the triggering event there. Princess Merida: And that's assuming there's even a Pride Lands here. Mulan: It's worth investigating, Merida. Let's you and I check things out here. Peter Pan:(to Tinkerbell) Tink, where's the nearest PDS? Tinkerbell:(rings)(translation: "The Darling's Mansion. London, England.") Peter Pan: Well, at least that hasn't changed...(to the others) Stay low, we'll be back asap. (A cutaway scene shows Peter Pan and Tinkerbell walking around the Darling's Mansion hallway while Tink helps him with directions) Peter Pan: Where did you say the container was? Tinkerbell:(rings)(translation: "Wendy's study. Left at the next hallway...")(stops and has a confused face)(rings again)(translation: "Third door on the left?") Peter Pan:(stops mid-track, equally confused) It's the fourth. (Peter and Tink hear some familiar voices from the hangar) Mr. Incredible (Regime): You're pretty tough, aren't you? Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) I am not afraid of you... Supers.... Violet Parr (Regime): Yes you are. I can feel it. Peter Pan:(to himself) Violet? Bob? Tinkerbell:(rings)(translation: "What's going on in there?") Peter Pan: I don't know, Tink. Stay hidden, I'll check it out. (As he looks inside the courtyard, he sees Regime Violet Parr, in a purple high tech suit with a hood and techno parts on her, and Regime Mr. Incredible, bald with a different looking suit, torturing Insurgency Gaston, who has a huge scar on his face, a missing arm, and badly injured leg) Violet Parr (Regime): This is your final chance to accept the High Emperor's amnesty, Gaston... Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) You mean get "re-educated" in your labor camp... Become just another puppet... Like you two....? Mr. Incredible (Regime): The boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Incredibles died in Thebes five years ago. Gaston (Insurgency): I had nothing to do with that, Parr! Mr. Incredible (Regime): Maybe not, but it doesn't matter, because you're still on the wrong side of the law. Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) ... Tell this... To your master...(spits on him) (Regime Violet Parr increases his torture, using her powers. But Peter had had enough of this and decides to shield him with his Pixie Dust) Peter Pan: Is this how things are done around here? Mr. Incredible (Regime): So you're Neverland and young again? Violet Parr (Regime):(sensing something is wrong) Dad, something's not right... He's Peter Pan... And yet.... Peter Pan: That's enough! You're done here! Mr. Incredible (Regime): Definitely not our Peter. Violet Parr (Regime): You feel his pain? Not yet, you don't. (Regime Violet Parr shocks Peter Pan and somewhat restrains him from moving as both go closer to him) Mr. Incredible (Regime): After we're done with Gaston, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the High Emperor? (But Peter creates a shockwave to break free, knocking down Regime Mr. Incredible in the process) Violet Parr (Regime): ENOUGH! Whoever you are... You're under arrest! (Round 1: Peter Pan vs Violet Parr (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Violet Parr decides to use the same tactic by binding him using her force field powers, but Peter knew this was coming, so he manages to use his magic to knock her back. This catches her off guard as Peter knocks her out cold before she counters his attack) Peter Pan: Guess I won't be getting anymore lip from her. That's usually Dash's job. (He then confronts Regime Mr. Incredible, who has just gotten up) Peter Pan: Now who's this High Emperor? The one who's turned you into a second-rate brute? Mr. Incredible (Regime): I'll show you second-rate.... Peter Pan: Talk! Bob! Now! Mr. Incredible (Regime): Alright. Let's talk about the mess of trouble you're in then... (He then fires a blaster at him Peter) Mr. Incredible (Regime): And how I'm about to knock your head sideways... (Round 2: Peter Pan vs Mr. Incredible (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Mr. Incredible tries to knock him down, but Peter manages to avoid it and shield himself. Regime Mr. Incredible tries various methods to try to take him down, but he assumes him wrong as he realizes he is not the same Peter he knows as Peter Pan manages to knock him out unconscious) Peter Pan: Head's still on straight, Bob.(motions for Tink to come out) Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) Damn... Scum... (Peter and Tink then release Insurgency Gaston and try to help him) Gaston (Insurgency): You should've killed me... (Peter tries to help him up, but Insurgency Gaston pushes his hands away) Gaston (Insurgency): Get off me. Peter Pan: Look, I'm not with them- Gaston (Insurgency):(puts on a bionic arm and an exoskeleton leg) Whoever you are... They know you now... If they manage to hunt you down and catch you... You have hat it takes to turn down their amnesty? Peter Pan:(referring to the other two) Who are they working for, old man. Gaston (Insurgency): Who's the one person that can keep heroes like them in line? (